myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Metal Crisis DECK
Meta Crisis, is full of fairy monsters representing all 6 attributes. The effect of fairy monsters invove some restoration and protection of the players life points. Each Meta crisis fairy has a different attribute and level 1-4 correspond to that of their "meta crisis fairy" counter part. All cards are either spellcasters,fairies,dragons,-'' type effect. HMC need to swarm the field quickly since most of them aren't strong, they depend on life points.The deck can end up having a huge mass of draw power these are used to by time for a player so a player can gain an advantage over them.The deck use cards to prevent youre opponent from attacking you. Deck usually include stall cards as part of a larger strategy. A metal crisis fary is designed to slow your opponent and make it difficult to either inflict damage or attack. The purpose of stalling; is usaully to inflict burn to the opponent, or have time to carry out a simple strategy or a combo.Focusing on healing,stall and some burn. most of the individual cards that increase life points are meager on there own, but work finely in combo's. dragons are in this deck and are powerfull type to contend with, often focusing on brute force ATK strengh and powerfull fusion/synchron/ritual.Dragons are also the numerouse monster type that would otherwise have nothing to do with dragons. Ever since yugioh card franchisebegan, dragon monsters have been known for having attack points greater than any other types of a deck often focusing on gettong fosin or synchron monsters. psychics are focused mainly on manipulation of life points. They have great effects this format is somewhat easily obtained because psychics have some natural tuners as well as goame support for various psychics which resolve around life points. (The synchro monsters have negative levels which is something not possible with other monsters in the game.) Their level start at the opposite side of the card. ''(Regular cards start at the right side, they start at the left side.) More diffrent types of Hidden Meta Crisis Decks are going to be sold (including Metal Crisis Dragon Assault Mode)- EFFECT The owner of this card can ban 3 cards from play, of the oppositions hand,deck, extra deck or graveyard. Pay 2000 life points when this card is summoned.Every turn gain 2100 life points.Destroy every card on the field, and your opponent loses 6000 life points.For every card in the opposing deck they lose 1000 life points and you gain double how much your oppponent is losing. HEADS: YOU WIN TAILS:DEAL 1000000 DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS. Every card your opponent plays they lose 500 life points. Other meta crisis decks are to do with dragons which is a powerfull deck, Warrior fiends are new to meta crisis; these winged beast are a must. The advance fairy deck is supposed to be inferrior to the original deck, with stronger versions of each card in hidden meta crisis. If you thought metal crisis dragon was strong, well your wrong! The new version of Meta Crisis Dragon ''effect is so much powerfull. Try playing out both decks and you decide- which is the WINNER! ''' HIDDEN META CRISIS DECK ---- ''EFFECT MC FAIRY X FIRE LV3 ATK200 DEF100 IF THIS IS THE ONLY MC FAIRY ON THE FEILD YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUMMON ON OTHER MC FAIRY. MC FAIRY Y EARTH LV3 ATK200 DEF100 IF YOU HAVE LESS LIFE POINTS THEN YOUR OPPONENT DOUBLE YOUR'E LIFEPOINTS AND ADD ON HOW MANY YOUR'E OPPONENT HAS.IF THERE IS ONLY TWO MC FAIRY'S ON THE FEILD SUMMON ANOTHER MC FAIRY. MC FAIRY Z WATER LV2 ATK200 DEF100 THIS DEALS 4310 DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENT ONCE THIS IS ON THE FIELD. IF ALL 3 MC FAIRY XYZ ARE ON THE FEILD SEND THEM TO THE GRAVEYARD. MC DRAGON FAIRY LIGHT LV4 ATK2180 DEF3100 IF THEIR ARE NO CARDS ON THE FEILD SEARCH YOUR DECK FOR XYZ. MC WARRIOR FAIRY WIND LV4 ATK3800 DEF7100 THIS CARD ALLOWS YOU TO HAVE, ANY RITUAL CARD ON THE FEIL.AND YOU ARE ALLOWED TO ATTACK TWICE IN ONE GO. MC DARKNESS FAIRY DARK LV4 ATK4000 DEF5300 ADD THE ATTACK AND DEFENSE OF THIS CARD AND ADD IT TO YOUR LIFEPOINTS. IF YOU HAVE 0 ATK AND 0 DEF THEN DESTROY ALL CARDS ON EACH SIDE OF THE FEILD. ---- NORMAL KILLER MAGICIAN DARK LV 4 ATK1400 DEF2800 DANGER, IS THE CARD. MIRAGE MAGICIAN LIGHT LV 3 ATK0000 DEF4000 THE BEAUTIFULL MAGICIAN SKILLED IN DEFENSE. MAD MAGICIAN FIRE LV 2 ATK200 DEF5800 CRAZY BUT STRONG. REVENGEFULL MAGICIAN WATER LV 1 ATK4500 DEF5800 THE UPGRADE OF DARK MAGICIAN IN TERMS OF ATTACK AND DEFENSE. ---- EFFECT ZOMBIE MAGICIAN OF DARK INFINITY DARK LV 4 ATK700 DEF1000 THIS CARD GAINS 1000 ATTACK POINTS FOR EVERY CARD ON ANY SIDE OF THE FIELD. you gain 2000 life points for every 1000 life points you get. DEVASTATING EYEBALL EARTH LV 2 ATK400 DEF200 WHEN THIS CARD IS IN PLAY ALL CARDS SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD ARE NOW REMOVED FROM PLAY. SELECT 2 BATTLEZONES ON YOUR OPPONENT SIDE, THEY CANNOT USE IT THROUGH OUT THE WHOLE GAME. STINKY ONION DARK LV 2 ATK330 DEF1200 DESTROY EVERY CARD ON EITHER SIDE OF THE FIELD AND PICK 3 CARDS FROM YOUR GRAVEYARD INTO YOUR HAND. BALLON BOMBER WIND LV 1 ATK400 DEF1200 EXCHANGE THIS CARD FOR TWO SYNCHRON MONSTERS AND YOU ARE ALLOWED TO DO A DIRECT ATTACKAND DOUBLE THE ATTACK POINTS.IF YOUR OPPONENT LOSES ANY LIFEPOINTS, SEND ALL CARDS IN HIS/HER HAND TO THE GRAVEYARD. FAT MARSHMALLOW LIGHT LV 2 ATK400 DEF2010 ANY CARD TARGETTING FAT MARSHMALLOW IS DESTROYED. SO LONG AS THIS CARD IS ON THE FEILD EVERY CARD ON THIS SIDE GETS 1000 ATK&DEF POINTS. ADD 2000 LIFE POINTS EACH TURN. MC PSYCHIC PUP LIGHT LV 2 ATK0000 DEF4000 GAIN 1000 LIFE POINTS FOR EACH CARD ON EITHER SIDE OF THE FEILD. MC PSYCHIC KITTY IS ON THE FEILD AUTOMATICALLY. IF THERE ARE TWO PSYCHIC TYPESS THEN ADD 2000 LIFEPOINTS FOR EACH PSYCHIC CARDS. MC PSYCHIC KITTY LIGHT LV 2 ATK4000 DEF0000 SPLIT YOUR OPPONENTS DECK AND LET THEM CHOOSE ONE DECK, THAT DECK IS KNOW PLACED IN THE GRAVEYARD. IF PSYCHIC PUP IS NOT ON THE FEIL YOU CAN SUMMON IT ON THE SAME ROUND YOU PLACED THIS CARD. DARK CHIK DARK LV 2 ATK400 DEF100 YOU CAN SWAP THIS CARD FOR ANY 2 RITUAL CARD. STRIKER PRINCESS EARTH LV 2 ATK210 DEF0000 THIS EARNS 2000 FOR EVERY CARD IN YOUR GRAVEYARD. YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT PLAY ANY MONSTER OR SPELL CARDS WHEN THIS CARD IS ON THE FEILD.ANY TRAP CAARD ON THE FEILD OR HAND LOSES 100 LIFE POINTS. TOON BIO FORM FIRE LV 2 ATK0000 DEF0000 ALL CARDS IN YOUR OPPONENT GRAVEYARD ARE BACK IN THEIR DECK AND CARDS THAAT ARE BANNED IN EITHER DECK ARE BACK IN THEIR DECK. FOR EVERY CARD BACK IN THEIR DECK THIS CARD GAINS 1000 ATK&DEF POINTS. EACH PLAYER LOSES 1000 LIFE POINTS. MAGIC PIXIE WIND LV 2 ATK100 DEF100 TRIBUTE THIS CARD TO PLAY 3 FUSION MONSTERS. HEADS: YOUR OPPONENT LOSES 1000 LIFE POINTS. TAILS: YOUR OPPONENT SENDS 20 CARDS FROM THEIR DECK TO THE GRAVEYARD. EACH TURN YOUR OPPONENT HAS TO SEND 5 CARDS TO THE GRAVEYARD AND 3 CARDS FROM THE FEILD MUST BE REMOVED FROM PLAY ASWELL. COLLISLE THE MACHINE PIXIE EARTH LV4 ATK5500 DEF2000 NO ABILITIES YOUR OPPONENT USES WILL WORK IF THIS CARD IS ON THE FEILD. META CRISIS LADY DARK LV4 ATK2400 DEF4800 ONCE PER TURN, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SUMMON 2 SYNCHRON MONSTERS. META CRISIS LADY FIRE LV4 ATK1400 DEF4000 DUBLE YOURE LIFE POINTS. YOUR OPPONENT MUST SEND 10 CARDS FROM HIS DECK AND SEND IT TO THE GRAVEYARD.FOR EVERY CARD IN YOUR OPPONENTS GRAVEYARD THEY LOSE 200 LIFE POINTS AND YOU EARN 2000 LIFE POINTS FOR EACH IN YOUR OPPONENTS GRAVEYARD. METAL CRISIS DRAGON LV12 DARK ATK9900 DEF8900 GAIN 100000 LIFE POINTS, AND INFLICT 7000 DAMAGE TO BOTH PLAYERS. LOOSE 4000 ATTACK POINTS TO DESTROY EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD;INCLUDING THIS CARD. IF THIS CARD IS DESTROY'ED SUMMON THIS CARD NEXT TURN BY TRIBUTTING TWO CARDS FROM YOUR OPPONENTS DECK AND THIS CARD CAN ATTACK TWICE.INFLICT 100 DAMAGE FOR EVERY CARD IN YOUR OPPONENTS DECK. ALL CARDS LOSE THEIR ABBILITY.FOR EVERY CARD EACH PLAYER LOSES 1500 DAMAGE. GAIN 10000000000 LIFEPOINTS FOR EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD; THIS CARD COUNTS FOR TWO.IF YOU LOSE ANY LIFE POINTS GAIN BACK DOUBLE,AND INFLICT 200 DAMAGE. HEADS: YOU WIN TAILS:DEAL 1000000 DAMAGE TO YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS. IF A CARD TARGETTING THIS CARD THEN IT IS DESTROY'ED. DESTROY EVERY CARD IN YOUR DECK AND LOSE 100 FOR EVERY CARD. FOR EVERY CARD DESTROYED GAIN 1100 LIFE POINTS FOR EACH CARD.INFLICT 4000 DAMAGE. ---- RITUAL DRAGONAIRRE XYZ SLAYER WIND LV12 ATK3300 DEF5300 TRIBUTE ONE MONSTER FROM YOUR OPPONENT SIDE, AND INFLICT 1000 LIFE POINTS TO YOUR OPPONENT LIFE EVERY TIME YOU ATTACK DIRECTLY.BOTH PLAYERS PAY 1000 LIFE POINTS TO SEND ALL CARDS IN BOTH HANDS AND FIELD TO THE GRAVEYARD. FOR EACH CARD SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD BY THIS EFFECT YOUR OPPONENT LOSES 100 DAMAGE. THIS CARD CAN ATTACK DIRECTLY.IF YOU LOST ANY CARDS BY DRAGONAIRRE XYZ SLAYER THEN ALL CARDS THAT WNET TO THE GRAVEYARD ARE BACKINTO YOUR DECK. MACHINO PIXIE EARTH LV8 ATK2100 DEF3300 YOURE OPPONENT LOSES 1000 DAMAGE EVERY TURN. ZOMBO MAGICIAN DARK LV6 ATK0000 DEF4500 GAIN 6000 LIFEPOINTS FOR EACH LV6 MONSTERSS ON EITHER SIDE OF THE FIELD. ---- FUSION HYDRO DRAGOID WATER LV4 ATK1400 DEF2400 ALL CARDS ARE DESTROID WHO DONT OWN THIS CARD. IGNITE DRAGONOID FIRE LV4 ATK2400 DEF1400 ALL CARDS ARE DESTROID WHO DONT OWN THIS CARD. STEAM DRAGONOID 360 WIND LV5 ATK3800 DEF3800 HEADS: ALL CARDS ARE DESTROY'ED WHO DONT OWN THIS CARD. TAILS:ALL CARDS ARE DESTROY'ED WHO DONT OWN THIS CARD. GRAVITY CLAW DRAGO WATER LV4 ATK2400 DEF1400 EVERY CARD YOUR OPPONENT PLAYS ARE SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD.(DAMAGE CALCULATION APPLY NORMALLY). DESTINY STAR DRAGONITE FIRE LV6 ATK2400 DEF3300 ATTACK DIRECTLY;FOR EVERY TIME THEY LOSE LIFEPOINTS TAKE 20 CARDS FROM THEIR DECK AND SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD. LIGHTNING BLACK DEVASTATOR LV8 DARK ATK2400 DEF1100 EVERY CARD YOUR OPPONENT PLAYS LOSES THEIR ABBILITY AND DECREASE THEIR ATK&DEF TO 1000. WHEN YOUR OPPONENT HASNT DESTROYED ANY OF YOUR MONSTERS THEN ALL CARDS ON THEIR SIDE OF THE FIELD ARE SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD. ---- SYNCHRO DRAGONITE FIRE LV6 ATK1000 DEF1000 DOUBLE YOURE LIFE POINTS AND YOUR ATK&DEF POINTS. DESTROY ONE CARD YOUR OPPONENT CONTROLS. HERO LADY BLAZE FIRE LV5 ATK2400 DEF3600 INFLICT 1000 DAMAGE FOR EVERY CARD YOU HAVE IN YOUR HAND.SO LONG AS THIS IS ON THE FIELD YOUR ATTACK AND DEFENCE RISE BY 6000. CHAINED DRAGON WATER LV7 ATK2400 DEF3300 SEND ALL TRAPS CARDS IN BOTH DECKS TO THE GRAVEYARD. INFINITY DRAGOON WIND LV4 ATK33300 DEF4400 EACH PLAYER AUTOMATICALLY LOSE 100 DAMAGE FOR EACH CARD ON THE FIELD. FAIRY DRAGONAIRRE LIGHT LV7 ATK3300 DEF5800 ALL CARDS THAT DIDNT ATTACK THIS TURN EXEPT THIS ARE DESTROY'ED. YOU CAN SEND THIS CARD TO STOP YOUR OPPONENT FROM ATTACKING YOU. IF THIS CARD IS SENT TO THE GRAVEYARD DOUBLE YOUR LIFEPOINTS. MILLION WINGED FLIGHT LV9 WIND ATK4000 DEF5500 YOUR OPPONENT MAY NOT PLAY ANY MONSTERS ON THE FEILD.FOR EVERY SPELL CARD ON THE FIELD INCLUDING YOURS, YOU MUST PAY 100 DAMAGE. YOUR OPPONENT LOSES 500 LIFE POINTS FOR EVERY TRAP PLAYED INCLUDING YOUR TRAPS. ---- TRAP METAL CRISIS 1X BOOST YOUR ATTACK AND DEFENSE BY 1000. METAL CRISIS 2Y ADD 7000 LIFE POINTS. METAL CRISIS 3Z DECREASE EVERY MONSTERS LEVEL TO 1. EXCHANGE THIS CARD WITH ANY CARD YOUR OPPONENT CONTROLS. METAL CRISIS 4LADY YOU EARN 1000 LIFE POINTS. EVERY TIME ANYONE ATTACKS INSTEAD IT GOES TO YOURE LIFE POINTS. YOU EARN 4000 LIFE POINTS. STINKY EYE DROP TAKE 3 CARDS FROM YOUR DECK TO YOUR HAND ANY MONSTER CARDS EARN 2000 ATK AND DEF. HELIUM COLLATERAL DAMAGE DESTROY EVERY CARD, AND DAMAGE GOES TO YOUR OPPONENT. YOUR OPPONENT LOSES 3000 LIFE POINTS. ---- MAGIC DISOPOINTMENT ACT CONTINOUSE YOU LOSE 3000 LIFE POINTS. YOUR OPPONENT MUST ATTACK IN THEIR NEXT TURN AND DOUBLE THE DAMAGE. --Samantham 12:31, March 27, 2010 (UTC) SPELL DOUBLE LIVES NORMAL DOUBLE YOURE LIFE POINTS AND YOURE OPPONENT MUST SKIP THERE NEXT TURN.IF YOURE OPPONENT HAS TO SKIP A TURN INFLICT 2000 DAMAGE TO THEIR LIFEPOINTS. POWER BOOST TRIGGER PLAY IYOU HAVE SUMMONED A MONSTER UNDER LEVEL 4, ACTIVATE THIS CARD. ADD 5000 ATTACK POINTS TO ALL YOUR MONSTERS ON THE FIELD.600 DAMAGE FOR ALL CARDS ON THE FIELD TO BOTH PLAYERS. LOVEPOWER NORMAL 8000 LIFE POINTS AND YOUR OPONENT CAN PICK A CARD FROM THEIR GRAVEYARD BACKTH THEIR HAND. EXTREME HUG QUICK PLAY SPLIT YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS KEEP HALF OF IT T OADD ONTO YOUR LIFE POINTS. TWIN POINTS NORMAL YOU DOUBLE YOUR LIFEPOINTS. DECK X NORMAL YOU EARN 500 FOR EVERT CARD IN YOUR OPPONENTS DECK. NO PLAYING YOUR OPPONENT CANNOT PLAY ANY CARDS FOR 2 TURNS. FOR EVERY CARD YOU PLAY YOUR OPPONENT LOSES100 DAMAGE. XYZ QUICK PLAY IF ANY MC FAIRY ARE IN THE GRAVEYARD, SEND BACK ONTO THE FIELD AND DECREASE YOUR OPPONENTS LIFE POINTS BY 1500. PSYCHIK DAMAGE NORMAL IF YOU LOSE LIFE POINTS YOU GAIN 500X BY HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU LOST.IF ANY PSYCHIC CARDS ARE ON THE FIELD YOU EARN 2000 LIFE POINTS.YOU INFLICT 500 FOR EVERY PSYCHICS ON THE FIELD. IF ANY PSYCHIC MONSERS ARE DESTROY'ED DESTROY THE MONSTER THAT SENT THE TARGETED MONSTER.( DAMAGE CALCULATION APPLY NORMALLY). PIXIE WORLD FIELD EVERY CARD YOU PLAY DOUUBLES ITS ATTACK POINTS. WHEN YOU ATTACK THE DAMAGE GOES TO THE OTHER PLAYERS LIFE POINTS. ANY MONSTERS YOURE OPPONENT PLAYS ARE DESTROY'ED. ANY TRAPS YOUR OPPONENT PLAYS LOSE THEIR ABBILITY. EVERY SPELL YOURE OPPONENT PLAYS INFLICT 200 DAMAGE. HALF PRICE DEAL QUICK PLAY DESTROY 2 CARDS WHEN YOU ATTACK.YOUR OPPONENT LOSES HALF THEIR LIFEPOINTS.YOUR OPPONENT MUST SEND THE TOP 5 CARDS FROM THEIR DECK TO THE GRAVEYARD. ---- WAYS TO BEAT HIDDEN META CRISIS DECK: BEST WAY IS TO HAVE THE SPELL CARD NO ABBILITIES WHICH IS A FIELd TYPE THAT LETS YOUR OPPONENT LOSE THEIR ABBILITIES AND THEIR ATTACK AND DEFENCE GO TO 0000.